¡Soy un animal!
by Smithback
Summary: Tres viñetas sobre las formas animagas de el trío de oro.  1.- Harry P, 2.- Hermione G y  3.- Ron W.   diversión asegurada.
1. Chapter 1

Todo pertenece a la que si debe ser nombrada… J. K. R.

No esperaba esto…

No podía volver la vista al espejo…

Tampoco hacia sus amigos…

Hermione aguantaba la riza lo mejor que podía, y no era muy buena haciéndolo. Ron por otro lado, ni siquiera había intentado no sucumbir y ahora rodaba por el suelo mientras se destornillaba de la riza.

Sin seguir queriendo ver lo mucho que lo apoyaban sus amigos, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a tan terrible imagen una vez mas. Frente a él estaba un mono… con lentes, con sus lentes…

Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza; lo que provocó que sus amigos rompieran en carcajadas una vez más.

Y es que se suponía que iba a alcanzar su forma animaga el día de hoy, se suponía que sería algún animal que le ayudaría a su trabajo como auror, para pasar desapercibido… ¿Cómo es que un mono iba a pasar desapercibido? ¿No se suponía que fuese algo grandioso como un fénix o un unicornio?

Suspiró una vez más y regresó a su forma humana…

Era el turno de Hermione…

*si alguien adivina cual creo que sería mi forma animaga, o la del resto de el trío de oro, le escribiré una viñeta de lo que quieran.

Participen, suerte, bye

Si quieren reírse como locas. Les invito a ler el fic 'Si das CRACK a Harry Potter morirá de sobredosis' de LunaticaRemsie


	2. Parte II Hermione

Ya lo saben, para que me hacen decírlo una vez mas.. buaa…

J. K. R es la dueña de HP.

Yo soy solo una persona que tiene mucha imaginación.

Y que está muy agradecida por los reviews.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos que les tomó a Ron y a Hermione dejarse de reír, estaba ahora lista para transformarse.

Había entrenado arduamente para éste momento, esperaba no ser un mono como Harry, tenía la leve sospecha de que sería algo lindo y ágil como un gato, pero por ahora tenía que concentrarse, recordar todo lo que había leído sobre el tema, concentrarse, sentir la magia que venía de su interior, relajarse y dejar que la magia y su instinto se unieran y finalmente dejar que la magia legara hasta el último rincón de su ser… y listo…

Antes de abrir los ojos, antes de que pudiera percibir el mundo con sus nuevos sentidos… escuchó la riza de Harry y Ron…

¡OH! No quería saber en que se había convertido…

"¡mira su cola retorcida!"

"¡¿ya viste sus pesuñas?"

"jaj ja ja ja " se reían ambos estruendosamente.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería saber en que se había convertido… esperaba que le ayudase en su trabajo, esperaba que le ayudase a comprender el mundo de otra manera y para poder explorar el mundo sin ser percibida.

"¡que linda cerdita, Herms!" dijo un muy feliz Harry.

No, definitivamente esto no la ayudaría mucho…

*¡solo falta Ron! ¿ideas?


	3. Parte III Ron

"vamos, creo que eres la cerdita mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida." Decía un sonriente y casi por carcajearse de nuevo, Ron.

"¡seguramente un cerdito pasará desapercibido!" Se burlaba ahora Harry.

"basta ya. Creo que es tu turno." Dijo entre dientes Hermione.

"¡OH maldición!" respondió un pálido Ron.

Respiró profundamente una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces, cinco veces, seis, siete, veinte, treinta y siete, cuarenta y cuatro, sesenta y una, setenta y … ya había perdido la cuenta… ¿tendría que comenzar de nuevo?...

"¿lo harás o que?" preguntó una exasperada cerdita animaga.

"si, si, si, espera, ya casi lo tengo…"

"¡AHORA!" Gritó Harry.

Y de repente, donde anteriormente estaba un joven pelirrojo, ahora estaba un animal gigante de color gris y con larga trompa. El nuevo animago no se esperó para verse en el espejo; de su nueva y larga trompa salió un sonido... ¿acaso estaba barritando?

Era… un… ¡¿elefante?

Por más extraño que pareciese, Ron fue el más complacido con su forma gigante. Si, quizá no pasara desapercibido, quizá no le ayudara como auror, y definitivamente no era práctico, pero había logrado convertirse en animago y eso era ya de por sí un gran logro. Además, ¿A QUIEN NO LE GUSTABAN LOS ELEFANTES? era ¡un ELEFANTE!

"si tenemos una misión en un circo, creo que lo haríamos bastante bien." Terminó Harry con una juguetona expresión en el rostro.

*notas de la autora:

Vale, no sé si lo notaron, pero sus formas animagas son de animales bastante inteligentes.

cuando busqué información sobre elefantes para ver si la forma le quedaba a Ron, me sorprendió que le quedara tan bien; sobre todo por que son Apegados a la familia, tienen buena memoria y bueno… no lo sé, pero en general me pareció un animal muy adecuado para él. Ron no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero extrañamente disfruté mucho escribiendo ésta viñeta. díganme qué tal les pareció.

muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Kendra: espero también te haya divertido éste último capítulo.

kisa kuchiky: Mm… creo que me salió un mensaje extraño cuando te quise responder tu review….

Espero te gustase la forma de Ron. A mi me fascinó.

Tenchi-Uchiha: muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Creo que fue a ti a una de las que respondí os veces el review… lo siento.

Pabaji : fuiste la que mas cerca estuvo… pensé por un momento que la forma animaga de Ron fuese una mosca, pero la información que encontré de las moscas no me pareció adecuada para él. Pero casi….

Lamía… Nop, nadie acertó, pero si les diré que creo que sería un calamar o una lagartija

Muchas gracias a todas!

Las invito a leer mis otros fic.

Suerte,bye


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Draco

"no es tan difícil."

"¡claro! Lo dice la que estaba tan nerviosa que lo retrasó mas de tres meses y que incluso arregló su testamento antes de intentarlo, ¿verdad?"

Hermione le mandó una venenosa mirada a Ron.

"¿te-testamento?" ¿Creen que pueda morir?" Dijo un más pálido de lo normal Draco Malfoy.

"por supuesto que no, es solo que Mione es muy exagerada."

Hermione miró agresivamente a su otro mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

"Pe-pero…"

"tranquilo, si yo pude hacerlo, tu podrás. ¿No haz dicho siempre que eres mejor que yo y todo eso…?" dijo Harry en tono conciliador.

"Por supuesto que soy mejor que tu, cara rajada." Comenzó Malfoy ahora con un tono arrogante. "es solo que con profesores como ustedes uno no sabe que esperarse. Y por cierto, aún no me haz mostrado tu forma animaga, Granger."

Hermione enrojeció. "Harry y Ron ya te han mostrado las suyas, ¿no es con eso suficiente?" Harry y Ron intentaban no reírse.

"apuesto a que es un castor. Es por eso que no me lo quieres mostrar, ¿eh, Granger?"

"no te importa hurón."

"tienes ya todo lo necesario, haz tomado la poción, has practicado, meditado. Es hora de saber cual es tu forma animaga." Intentó distraerlos Harry. "levántate, ponte aquí en medio respira y hazlo."

"no hasta que Granger se transforme."

"idiota" dijo ella exasperada y se transformó.

Tardó unos quince minutos Malfoy en terminar de reír y burlarse, y ya mas relajado se dispuso a transformarse.

"bien, uno," comenzó el rubio lentamente."

'Apuesto a que será un hurón 'pensó Harry.

"Dos…"

'No cabe duda que será un insecto.' Pensaba Ron.

"tres…"

Si es un castor, jamás terminaré de burlarme.' Pensaba divertida Hermione.

Por un momento pensaron que algo había salido mal. Draco Malfoy había desaparecido. Pero al bajar la vista lo vieron. Un pequeñísimo pez dorado suplicaba por algo de agua. Mientras Harry y Ron reían, Hermione fue la primera en reacción y convocar algo de agua sobre el pobre pez, para luego depositarlo en un vaso lleno d agua.

Malfoy era un pequeño pez dorado.

*espero les haya gustado.


End file.
